Masked tears
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Jou moved away from Domino to get away from certain things or a certain someone. Five years down the line he catches sight of that person.. In England. This is a two-shot. SxJ Yaoi


Water droplets toppled down on the crouched figure beside the resplendence lake. The transparent liquid painted a beautiful portrait of the night sky above as the sunset drowns out on the horizon. Messy golden locks dance with the gentle breeze brushing past his figure, his once neat and freshly ironed clothes now remain disheveled and wild. He raised his finger towards the midnight blue water, the surprisingly warm liquid caressed his skin as he moved it around some, a smile gracing his lip at the soothing and gentle caress. Peering down, he observed his own reflection that hovers over the surface. He watched the same face stare back at him, his face remains blank due to a mask he had built over the years. His smile, though very true, doesn't shine as bright as it did nearly five years ago.

He found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from his own reflection, his eyes scanning his every feature and his tense muscles in his cheeks while he tries to conceal his emotions. There's nothing to describe how he feels, although completely empty and lost is pretty close. He's now a man at the age of twenty-three with deep emotions that after seven years, are still there. When he was just eighteen, he moved away from Domino, leaving all of his friends behind though albeit reluctantly. His friends mean the world to him, the only people in his life that have stuck by him through thick and thin, giving him the time of the day. He loves them dearly, but the close proximity changed over the years when they all grew up and formed their own relationships.

At first he didn't mind, glad that his friends had finally found a companion to spend the rest of their life with. He was happy his friends were so content, finding their lovey dovey gestures to be adorable. Seeing his friends so happy never failed to put a smile on his face, because they were happy and everyone's happiness mattered way before his own. He never really thought anything of it, never seeing it as a problem that he was the only guy who was relationship free, living constantly without any affections that his friends face constantly. The affectionate glances, the loving kisses, the comforting hugs or those tender sweet, 'i love yous', were no bother. In fact, a smile always bloomed when he was in the presence of such an endearing act between two lovers.

Yugi finally found love with the Pharaoh when he was thankfully granted his own body by the Gods who knew about the secret love between darkness and light. They were reunited on Yugi's eighteenth, the Pharaoh striding into the game shop unexpectedly, scooping Yugi off his feet where he later confessed his feelings while littering kisses on the birthday boys face. The whole gang was there celebrating the tri-coloured haired duelists birthday just like they do every year. No one had expected Yami to return and Yugi sure as hell didn't expect his wish to come true that he made the night prior.

Even so, everyone was ecstatic that light and dark were united again, just like should be. Marik and Malik were together, Marik also granted a body along with the Pharaoh just like his buddy Bakura who asked Ryou out not long after. Hell, even Tea and Tristan realized their feelings for each other and decided to hook up. The gang slowly paired up, none remaining single apart from the blonde who now remains a great distance away from his friends.

After everyone partnered up, he began to feel lonely, an ache forming in his chest once he witnessed his friends open affections. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but as time gradually passed by, he began to realize a massive change in his emotions, whereas his friends did not. Loneliness slowly crept up on him, wrapping him up where it later discarded him in a darkness that he found he couldn't escape. His heart would clench when he heard a whispered 'I love you', his mood would drop when his friends held hands while they head out together as a group. He would linger behind, mentally scolding himself for giving himself a full view of his friends endearing moments.

He thought he was being selfish, appalled by his own jealousy. He would head home where he would lie down, wondering about his life and what went wrong. Often than not, he would cry, sometimes breakdown, drowning in his own despair. He'd always put up a mask, concealing his emotions from those who deserve to know the truth, deserve to know that their actions were helping him fall deeper into depression. He couldn't help but think himself worthless as he remains alone without anyone to show him affections he yearns for, he couldn't help but think lowly about himself.

He often wondered why he would fall in love with a pompous jerk who's head is too far up his own ass. The stoic CEO would always degrade him, tagging him as a third rate duelist that isn't worthy of his time. He would snarl, eye him with complete disgust before giving him the cold shoulder. Jou always tried to be his equal hoping Seto would think differently of him and give him a chance to prove his worth.

Even though Seto is an overall obnoxious heartless jerk, Jou couldn't help but fall for him. He remembers it like it was just yesterday. The CEO strode up to him in all his glory, his long gravity defying trench coat billowing behind him with each confident stride. Seto had demanded a duel off him which Jou accepted with great reluctance. He couldn't reject the brunet, enjoying the spark in the CEO's eyes while he dueled, working out a strategy. He believed in the heart of the cards and Jounouchi Katsuya does not back down when requested with a game.

He lost, of course. Seto succeeded it defeating his remaining monsters then wiped out the rest of his life points which was Jou's downfall. Jou, however, didn't seem to care because, at an odd glance, he could have sworn he saw a smile tugging at the normally emotionless CEO's lips. The tug was so quick that, in a blink of an eye, it disappeared as if the smile was nonexistent which could be. From what he saw or thought he saw.. The smile seemed genuine, not a smug smile or a teasing smirk, an authentic smile. Jou never thought Seto could show anybody emotions, exclude his brother Mokuba who was his only exception. To see a smile and a natural one at that, Jou couldn't help but fall for the CEO, finding him intriguing.

He's always wondered what it would be like to break down the barriers Seto builds when he's not in the presence of his younger brother. He wanted to get to know the brunet, to understand him as a person as, over the years, he began to see him in a different light, a light he never thought he'd venture.

Unfortunately, Seto never gave him the chance. He constantly cocked his nose at the blonde bidding the 'worthless mutt' as nothing but trash. He continued to get under his skin, humiliating him and continuously attacking him with hurtful words that the blond found he couldn't retaliate to. As time passed by, he knew that what Seto had been saying all those years were indeed true and he would always remain inferior to the brunet and being his equal is out of his reach.

As time passed he couldn't take it anymore, all the pain and heartache, he had to escape, his heart was breaking with each passing day. He needed to leave everything behind and start fresh, abandoning his friends and hoping to forget about his unrequited love that he's been pining over for years. Life isn't always a fairytale, wishing does not always come true.. He knew that. Fortunately, Yugi had been lucky. Jou, however, was not so lucky. He didn't want to leave everyone behind, knowing running away from certain problems can be cowardly, but how is he to go on living so close to someone when without knowing, they were helping him fall deeper into depression?

He transported to England and continued in High school before heading off to college to be an artist. At first he was confused with what he wanted for his future. He knew he should have thought beforehand, but his focus was mostly on his one-sided love, knowing his goal was way out of his reach. Instead of focusing on his career and future, he failed to paint a picture of what he admires to be in the years to come. Because he has a thing for art he decided to take up art as a course and see where that takes him in the future, even if he believes he doesn't have the potential to be successful. Most would disagree, knowing it's not his work that would let him down, it's his lack of confidence.

He doesn't believe in himself anymore.. He doesn't believe in _himself_ as a person.

In college, he met a girl called Kamilah who he instantly shared a connection with, thankful he found someone who understood him like no other. They talked constantly, sharing secrets and comforting the other. Kamilah would comfort Jou as Jou would comfort her. Both were very protective of the other, never separated and always side by side. Jou had told Kamilah about his past and his feelings for a certain brunet who doesn't even give him the time of day. She understood him and she remained silent as he told her his story. That's what he loved the most about her. Instead of interrupting or showing pity, she nodded her head in silent acknowledgement, her face remaining blank though her eyes were soft and warm with understanding. Never before did he believe someone had the patience to listen to him babble on for hours about one guy. Despite that, she did.

Not long after, they decided to share an apartment with each other instead of living in two separate apartments especially since they would always stay the night with each other, as friends of course. Jou would often head over to Kamilah's apartment or Kamilah would stop off at Jou's leaving the other building empty and abandoned. One night they decided that paying two separate rent is a crazy idea especially when they only use one apartment at the time so instead of living separately, they agreed on buying a place together which they found to be more appropriate.

Jou had brightened up since, now five years down the line he could act his self around Kamilah. He's grown up and matured, not the same obnoxious dumb blond he used to be. Some would envy him for his mature personality and his intelligence. The urge to sock Seto in the jaw had long ago disappeared. He doesn't know if that's due to maturity or because he's emotionally drained. All he knows is the fight that he once had in him had disappeared, just like his youth.

Sighing, he withdrew his finger from within the majestic water and began wiping it on his messy clothes before raising off the floor to stretch his current tense and numb legs. Spreading his arms out wide, he eased and relaxed his tense muscles, letting out a short whine as his back clicked into place, which caused him a great amount of discomfort. Giving one extra glance towards the lake, he ambled down the path, smiling at the ducks waddling off to the side of him. He finds himself at the lake often, enjoying the serene atmosphere especially at night while the air is calm and the stars appear in sight. He sometimes wonders what it would be like with Seto watching the sunset, a mixture of warm colours clashing up above while the sun slowly disappears. He can imagine his soft locks brushing in the wind, his eyes glistening with the various colours projecting in his eyes and being reflected into those beautiful azure depths. He could picture the image now, finding the sight to be absolutely breathtaking. He has the urge to draw him from his imagination and paint him on a canvas that he would more than likely hang up in his bedroom to admire. It would be his little secret..

Continuing down the path, he noticed his apartment slowing approaching. Deciding to pick up the pace, knowing Kamilah would be making dinner, he proceeded on in that direction, ignoring the odd few who passed by and gave him a small smile. Normally he would smile back, but he chose to block out the world as he advanced towards the apartment. He's well known around the area, finding it surprisingly easy to make new friends in England despite living in Japan for all those years. He's content with the English language, deciding to use Japanese on the odd occasion with Kamilah, thankful she understood what he was uttering without a problem.

Jou halted at the front door, reaching inside his pocket to grab the keys, knowing Kamilah locks the door just in case anyone thought it would be funny to break in. The neighbourhood is very calm and full of pleasant and loving people. The apartments are well kept too so he doubts anybody would attempt to break in, especially since he's not in a rough neighbourhood like he had been in Domino. Nevertheless, it's better to be cautious regarding these things.

Turning the key through the lock, he smiled when the familiar click resounded through the silence indicating the door is unlocked. He entered and was immediately greeted by the mouth-watering smell of pizza filling his nose. Discarding his jacket on the nearby rack placed near the door, he rushed into the kitchen, directly seeing his friend cutting the pizza in eight pieces. He grinned from ear to ear, reaching out to snatch a piece from the plate.

"Jou!" Kamilah scolded, clipping him around the head playfully "I wasn't finished."

His grin broadened "Uhh-umm"

Kamilah rolled her eyes, watching a string of cheese dangle from his mouth, stopping at the end of his chin. "You're so messy Jou, look at tha- Oh God, seriously?" She turned her head, not up for seeing Jou with a mouthful of food.

Food flew out Jou's mouth simultaneously while he snickered, amused at his friend's expression. Holding out a pizza he grinned, this time his mouth was clear of chewed food "Want some?"

"I never thought you'd ask!" She mirrored Jou's grin, taking a seat adjacent to him before taking the pizza from Jou "Thanks hun."

Jou nodded, reaching out to grab another piece. While he ate, he couldn't help but think about Seto, wondering what the CEO is up to now. He's probably doing what he's always done, work, eat, sleep and act like an ass. Jou continuously wonders if he's been replaced, finding someone else to harass regularly now his main toy is no longer in sight. Maybe Seto never noticed his disappearance as he barely attended school and preferably arranged meetings with other companies to inflate sales or work on new projects. The brunet is, of course, a hard-working jackass who cares only about his developing company and his little brother, maybe he doesn't even have time to bring another individual down. Hell, he's already succeeded in lowering Jou's confidence.

What was Seto's reaction when he heard about his disappearance? Jou only told Yugi and the gang, nobody else. Not his dad or the school. He left with a quick goodbye to his friends and left. He grabbed his one-way ticket to England, immediately boarding the flight with a brief 'goodbye' to Japan. By the time word got out to Seto about his departure, Jou would already be at his destination.

His numbers are all different, he never placed his address on the letters he sends to the gang and the ones he receives are sent to the post office. The only knowledge they have is that he lives in England. He's thought about moving back numerous times when his post box is filled with multiple letters all from his friends. Sometimes they ask how he is, other times they beg him to come back, stating he's sorely 'missed'. It makes him feel guilty because he misses them too.

If only things were different, if only despite knowing there's a chance of rejection, he confessed his feelings to Seto instead of living on in wonderment.

"Jou?"

Said person blinked a couple of times, his mind snapping out of his thoughts "Huh?"

Kamilah frowned "It's him again?"

Jou watched his friend raise an eyebrow, watching him knowingly. He let out a sigh, knowing he cannot lie to someone who knows him so well. She did live with him for five years, after all. "Somewhat.." Watching her mouth open to respond, he continued "It's partly about him.."

She seemed to understand and nodded "You really should speak to him. I know I've told you this numerous of times, but Jou.."

"I know, I know." He held his fingers towards his temple, feeling an oncoming headache forming "I understand and yes I keep running away, but how could I approach a subject? Especially with someone who's lacks in the conversation skill department? He might not take my feelings seriously and instead shrug them off or throw them at my face."

"You believe he would stoop that low?"

"Kaiba is full of surprises, but his demeanor never changes. He's built this thick barrier that only Mokuba can get through. I've tried, even though it's not obvious to the eye. I remember all my failed attempts to break it down, but every time I tried it seemed to get stronger!" He shook his head "He used to bring me down, calling me all these names. I admit I had a few comebacks of my own that struck him in the core, but he didn't stay down for long, in fact, he hardly blinked!"

Kamilah lay a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed. Jou probably doesn't know since he's too busy raging over the past, but his eyes began to fill with tears. It pained her to see him like this. He's normally such a strong man who held in his emotions, but now he's a vulnerable mess, his shoulders shaking as he retold all the events with the one he secretly loves.

"-He kicked me in the shins once for no reason, but then again, when does he have a reason to hurt me?. He hovered other me with that obnoxious smirk as everyone around us watched. I remember him saying something like 'Dogs are beneath me so learn your place'."

"Jou.."

Jou looked up with blurry eyes, watching his friend gaze at him, her eyes full of worry. He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile "It's fine.. I just-. I needed to let that out, you know?"

"I understand." She gave him a small smile "Hey Jou? How about we watch a movie? It will take your mind off things for a while."

"I'd like that, thank you." He grinned, wrapping an around Kamilah's shoulder "You're such a good friend, aye?"

"The best deserves the best."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Jou wandered down the street aimlessly, his hands shoved in his pocket and his head bowed. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed a little walk to clear his head. The streets began to clear as night gradually grew near, covering the city with a darkened layer. He watched the pavement and his feet while he advanced to wherever his legs decided to take him. Kamilah had decided to go out with her boyfriend Josh so Jou thought it's best he head out too. It's better than staying in the apartment thoroughly bored. He could draw, maybe paint something that springs to mind, but at the same time, he's struggling to find inspiration. The only inspiration he's found always has something to do with a certain blue eyed brunet.

He raised his head slightly to make a right turn where he proceeded down the path. Just as he was about to lower his head, he spied a familiar figure off in the distance just about to the cross the road. Jou's breath hitched at that exact moment, his whole body frozen on the spot as he takes in the CEO's appearance. At first glance he looks no different than what he did five years ago. He still had the air of arrogance around him and he held himself with grace that could rival any living creature. His hair is no different, still the brown silky locks Jou could only dream to touch and run his fingers through the strands as if they were delicate. His face was set in a scowl, as always and his eyes..- They seemed dull and lifeless, contrasting to his demeanor.

Why does Seto look so broken and why does he looks like he's searching for someone or something?

Jou continued to stare, watching the brunet cross the road once the familiar man turned green. He anticipated what would happen when Seto met his gaze. Would he ignore him or maybe even throw insults at him or would he talk to him and act civil? Watching the brunet, he caught sight of something at the corner of his eyes which made his heart leap towards his throat. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief, his body already moving on its own accord. He ran and ran, eyes never leaving the oblivious brunet who's eyes were focused solely on the ground beneath his feet. He tried shouting out to him, screaming at him to move to no avail. Picking up his pace, he lunged forward, arms out wide as he pushed harshly on the CEO's toned chest. His own body snapped back from the force of the push, but he never made contact with the ground as a heavy weight collided in his stomach, the impact left him winded for several seconds before he finally captured his breath back. As his body was thrown across the road, his eyes clenched tightly, his whole body already trembling from the impact with the vehicle. In no time, a massive jolt of pain struck him as he collides with rough concrete. His body skidded along the road until he halted mere seconds later, his body limp.

Voices were heard around him, but he couldn't make out his surroundings. His vision started to blur just as a warm hand grasped his shoulder, shaking him lightly then more fiercely. The voices heightened in pitch and a noise that called out to him desperately broke through his haze. He could faintly make out the words 'Don't leave me, please don't leave me', but he wasn't sure. He couldn't think clearly, the only thing he could process is the pain in his entire body. He tried moving his fingers and legs, but his body wasn't responding to his mental demands, instead his form lay spread across the road, motionless.

 **"Jou, please!"**

Jou fought himself to stay conscious a little longer, but his useless attempts were futile since the shadows tightened their grip on him, dragging him further into the pit of unconsciousness. Eyes heavy and drooping, he held a hand out blindly, hoping Seto was nearby and would take his hand to give him comfort. He needed it, he needed Seto. Is Seto even alive? Did he get hit too? What if he pushed him way too hard?

Where's the reassurance?

At feeling a warm hand grasp his own, he gave a small weak smile and squeezed the hand as hard as he could which came off as a delicate touch. The small gesture sent a wave of pain up his arm, but he didn't care. He knew it was Seto, he just knew it..

He let his eyes fall shut, ignoring the sobs from above him as he lets the darkness claim him, embracing it with welcome arms to rid himself of the agonizing pain that's traveling around his body. He needs a break from this torture and he's grateful he was given it. His body slowly began to numb just as the world around him seemed to stop. With Seto on his mind, he let sleep claim him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

An incessant beeping noise surrounded around him, echoing annoyingly in his ear. He moaned in agitation, his head pounding with a bruising headache that's lingering and causing him discomfort. All the noises around him didn't seem familiar. He was sure Kamilah had nothing in the apartment that beeps, apart from the microwave, however, that's just once, not constantly. His eyes fluttered open, the outside world blurry at the first blink before he continued to blink, the haze clearing out his perception. The first sight he caught was the white ceiling, followed by similar white walls. He frowned, his mind not fully comprehending where he is. Head turning further to the side, he noticed a couple of wires attached to his arms which were attached to a machine beside his bed. Frowning, he was about to raise up when a hand gripping his shoulder gently eased him back down.

He moved his gaze away from the monitors, his eyes now on the brunet sitting on a chair beside his bed. One hand was gripping his own whereas the other was still resting on his shoulder. Speechless, Jou watched their conjoined hands and decided to intertwine their fingers, loving the sensation of their hands joined together. The CEO's eyes were red-rimmed and his hair and clothes were disheveled. If Jou was correct, there's no mistaking that the brunet had been crying. He stayed there for a couple of moments, remembering what happened beforehand that resulted in him being transmitted into a hospital. Jou stared at the opposing wall, his head spinning.

"Jou?"

Jou watched the brunet intently without saying a word. He couldn't, he felt empty..

"Answer me, Jou, please.."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried a second time just to have the same result. Tears came to his eyes, but he soon wiped them away, whimpering at the movement. God, when did he become so weak? When did he turn back into the boy he used to be?

"It's alright, here.." Seto raised a glass towards Jou's lips, helping him drink the cool liquid. Stopping once he deemed Jou hydrated, he placed the glass on the small table beside them, instantly grabbing Jou's hand with his again.

"Kaiba?" His voice was weak and hoarse but his words were audible "You ok?"

Seto frowned "I should be asking you that.. You protected me by using your own body as a shield, why Jou, why?"

Jou shrugged, immediately regretting it after a sting shot up his spine. "I c-couldn't see you get hurt. I couldn't just stand there and watch when there was something I could do to prevent it. I tried to call for you, but you weren't listening, too busy caught up in whatever, I thought-" He stopped there, not up for continuing "Forget about it, it's over.."

"That's something I cannot do Jou. No way in hell will I forget what you've done for me."

Watching the normally emotionless CEO observe him with worry and fear, had him feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Kaiba." He bowed his head "I'm so sorry.."

Setos eyes widened in disbelief "You're apologizing to me, why?"

"I feel as though you deserve an apology."

"No." Jou snapped his head up "I'm the one who should be apologizing. When I heard you were leaving Japan I couldn't help but feel guilty because deep down I knew I was partly the reason. I hate to admit it, but I was a jerk five years ago. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but since you left Domino I've changed and losing you was the reason for that."

Jou stared blankly at the CEO, noticing his eyes were not barricaded with ice like they used to be. Instead of ice, lays a warm ocean, just like the lake he visits daily. "I didn't think you cared, I thought you hated me?"

Seto shook his head, his expression serious "I didn't exactly hate you, I just overly enjoyed angering you because all your attention was on me and me alone, even if for all the wrong reasons. I went overboard, that's for sure. Mokuba still scolds me to this day." He squeezed his hand "Jou, why don't you come back to Domino? The geek squad misses you."

Jou lowered his head, his fingers twiddling with the blankets below "I know.. I just can't, I'm sorry."

"Can't or don't want to?" He raised an eyebrow, tilting Jou's head up with his hand to look him in his eyes "And the reason being?"

Jou ignored the throb in his head as he surveyed the brunets eyes. He seemed hopeful and his voice was almost pleading. Did Seto want him back? "Seto, why are you here? And I don't mean at the hospital, I mean in general." He ignored his question for the time being, his curiosity piqued when that thought sprang to mind. It seemed odd that Seto would be traveling around England unless he had a business meeting to attend.

He watched Seto's features turn until they were concealed behind a mask, his eyes now remaining blank "I was looking for you." His tone was smooth and even, showing what he states is the truth. The CEO overall is an honest individual, never telling a lie to benefit himself. It's not in his forte, but then again, he's always believed in the truth. He despises liars and he'd only be a hypocrite to lie himself.

"But why?" Jou shuffled nervously on the bed, all of the sudden feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I did intend to bring you back with me. I did, however, not expect to be greeting you in the hospital. Seriously puppy, I value your life more than I value mine. If only I had the chance to get up and push you out of the way myself."

"It was you, wasn't it.." He stared at the opposite wall, his mind trailing off "You were the one crying.. You were the one who held my hand.."

Seto's eyes softened at the blonds words. He seemed so puzzled yet hopeful. "I'd be a liar to deny it. Yes, I held your hand and I did.." He trailed off, still too stubborn to admit that he actually shed a few tears in public.

Jou gave a lopsided grin, his head turned away from the brunet "So you were worried about me?"

"I was.." He coughed, hoping not to lose his composure "I was indeed worried about your well being, you did after all protect me from a possible impact with a car."

"So you care about me?" Jou's grin widened when the brunet choked on his own cough. He was evidently embarrassed with all his confessions, Seto isn't one to show anyone emotions and it all seems to be pouring out.

"I do.."

"How much?"

"Excuse me?" He undone the top button on his shirt, finding it unbelievably tight "How much?"

Jou turned back towards the CEO who's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. He nearly blushed himself, finding the sight of Seto blushing to be attractive. "How much do you care?"

"Enough to risk my own life to save you, enough to spend years searching for your whereabouts.."

"What?" Jou's eyed widened a fraction "You were looking for me?"

"I failed until this day. The geek squad would not tell me which country you moved to so I've been researching and hoping to find any trace of you. I didn't know if you changed your name, I didn't know where you went and the little information I did have, appeared to be a load of garbage, simply unavailing. A couple of weeks ago, Yami told me you were in England and he provided me with the postcode they use to send you letters. I knew you'd be around here somewhere, I just didn't know where or how to locate you.."

Jou sat quietly, letting the brunets words filter through his mind "That's just. wow." He brought their intertwined hands closer to his chest, held over his heart "I never thought I could mean that much to someone, especially you. All these years I've been wondering what it would be like to be close to you. For seven years, I've been biting my tongue, afraid to say anything in case you'd look at me in disgust. It's not just rejection I'm fearful of, it's your reaction."

"Jou..?"

"Umm, Kai-"

"Call me Seto."

Jou blushed and nodded "Seto, can I..-Can I..-"

Seto watched the blond's every move thoughtfully before nodding. Even though he didn't finish his sentence, he knew what he wanted and if he's completely honest, he wants it too. "Go ahead puppy."

Jou leaned forward before retreating back in annoyance "I can't.."

Seto getting the message, smiled. A genuine smile that Jou had seen seven years ago, however, wasn't sure. Deciding to help the smaller male, he raised up from the chair and leaned over the bed to get that close proximity both needed. He watched Jou's eyes before breaking the distance between them in a sweet and tender kiss that had Jou craving more. As soon as Seto removed his lips away from Jou's own, Jou held the back of Seto's head which he brought down to crash their lips together once more. Seto allowed it, thoroughly enjoying their first kiss together. Seto smiled against Jou's lips as the blond eagerly ran a tongue over his bottom lip in a silent and sloppy question to gain entrance. Seto obliged, failing to stop the small moan from escaping when the blond caressed his mouth with his talented tongue. His taste was sweet and addicting, a mixture of strawberries and.. pizza?

"Jou!.. Oh my.."

Seto broke the kiss to turn towards the newcomer, whereas Jou remained frozen in place, his mind in overdrive from his first experience with Seto. Now that they've kissed, he couldn't believe it. His unrequited love has now been requited? He has the urge to cry, not from the pain in his head or the burning in his back, but because his wish has finally come true. He does have a chance with Seto after all..

He felt a pressure on his hand and glanced up. Seto watched him with worry. He couldn't help but smile, loving this side of Seto. With a reassuring squeeze, he turned towards the new arrival, his smile widening "Kamilah."

"Jou you frightened me! When I got a call from the hospital I was in hysterics. How are you? Are you ok?"

Jou gestured for his friend to come over. Once she did, he pulled her down towards him for a hug "I'm fine, don't worry! Don't you have a date?"

She shook her head while running a hand through her hair "We were on our way home when I got the call. You were close by too! No wonder I could hear the sirens somewhere off in the distance. Thank God you're ok! I thought I lost you Jou."

"You won't get rid of me that easy, that's for sure."

She shook her head, grinning "Nothing can bring you down, aye?" Turning towards Seto, she held a hand out "You must be Seto Kaiba, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow as he shook her hand, his gaze flickering between the two "All negative I assume?"

"Not at all!" She leaned against the wall, arms crossed "He's actually said quite a few positive things about you, and looks are not part of it. Though he is a looker Jou, you were right about that.."

Jou's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red "Kamilah.."

Seto watched the two converse for a little while, not being able to hold in the smile that bloomed at his lips at the blonds actions. He seemed content despite being in a crash a couple hours prior. He's surprised that he's even awake especially since all the blood he saw around Jou when he was thrown across the road by the vehicle. It struck his heart when he processed who his savior had been. His little puppy sprawled across the road, his body and the ground beneath him covered in a crimson layer. Apparently he faced a minor head injury and a few broken ribs from making contact with the car front bumper which is surprisingly very little, especially with the speed the car was going. He made sure the asshole was found and placed in jail. Thank God England had CCTV cameras in the area or else finding the bastard who hurt his puppy would be an impossible task. He watched the blond a couple of minutes more before he leaned in and claimed Jou's lips with his own in their third kiss, halting his words and taking him off guard. At feeling the blond respond almost instantly, he smiled and released his lips, smirking at the smaller males glazed over expression.

"You've literally taken his breath away and made him speechless. Only you can achieve that."

Seto removed his gaze from the blond and locked eyes with amethyst "You knew about his feelings?"

She nodded "He told me everything.." She peered down at her watch, sighing at the time "I've gotta head home guys, take care Jou and Seto, please take care of him.." She left without another word said, knowing Seto wouldn't hurt Jou whatsoever, she could see it when Seto stared at her friend affectionally, his gaze filled with warmth and love..

"Hey Jou?" Seto raised his hand in front of the still unresponsive blond, hoping to get a reaction from him. With a couple of failed attempts, he smiled when he finally got through to him "Are you ok?" He questioned, his tone laced with amusement.

"I'm fine." Jou smiled, hugging himself tightly "This all seems surreal you know. I mean, a lot has happened today and I'm sure you'll agree."

Seto wrapped an arm around Jou, bringing him close while being sure to be gentle of his ribs "I know.." He stared up at the ceiling not able to meet Jou's eyes "Come back with me?"

Jou tensed briefly before relaxing moments later. He thought Seto's request over for a couple of minutes, searching deep within for the answer. Which pathway should he choose? Stay with the love of his life who he's yearned to be with or continue to live with Kamilah who'd one day move out to live and start a family with her boyfriend. It was pretty easy, but could he?

"You don't have to answer straight away, take your time. I'll wait for you, I have all these years.."

Jou watched the sincerity in Seto's eyes and smiled "No Seto, I want to, I want to be with you. I'm not running away anymore."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

Seto smiled and kissed the blond's forehead "You don't know how happy everyone will be to see you."

Jou lay his head on the brunet's shoulder, content "I can't wait to see them.."

Seto rubbed soothing circles on the blond's back, his eyes closing as he lays his head on top of Jou's "Are you in pain? The nurse checked on you before you woke up. I should really tell them you're now conscious."

"I actually feel fine despite what happened. There's a throb in my head and a pain in my chest and back, but overall I feel amazing. I'm a little drowsy though."

Seto smiled "Rest, your body needs it." He went to sit up when a hand gripping his wrist halted his movements "Puppy?"

"Don't leave me, please?"

His smile widened "Of course I won't. I find it hard to sleep with a light on." He quickly turned the light off before slipping under the covers next to Jou, bringing his body closer towards his. Wrapping his arms around his waist loosely, he let the blond snuggle up against him "Night Katsuya.."

"Night Seto."

-x-x-x-x-x-

This was going to be a oneshot, but I decided that it's too long so this will be a twoshot instead.. I'm also going to include a lemon in the next chapter so look out for that if you want xD

It's actually my first time writing a puppyshipping fic, but lately I've been obsessed with this pairing so I had to leave puzzleshipping for a little while;c

Please review and I'll see you in the last chapter x


End file.
